Together Again
by dannycena42
Summary: How would you feel if the one person you loved went away?and died?For one superstar There still having trouble moving on after 8years later,a wife and child.Will He Find Peace and Comfort Soon.


_Author's Note: I decide to make a new story that I thought would get a lot of reviews. A New fic that im sure everyone will enjoy._

_This story is inspired by Janet Jackson's Song "Together Again"….Truly lovely song inspired by true events of the death of her friend._

Sitting in his car driveway, reminiscing over the past 9 years that has gone by he knew it was a hard struggle to get to where he was now. **Never** in a million years did he think he would succeed this well.

30 the number of his age.

2 the number of his baby boy.

2 the number of women he has lost.

1 the one thing he knows he could never get back.

Grabbing his duffle bag and car keys, he locks the door and walks up the stairs of the home his use to share with his soon to be ex-wife.

**Randy's pov**

Ringing the door bell I took a deep breathe as I heard my soon to be ex-wife foot steps.

"Well, well, well look at who we got here". She say's as a smirk appears on her face. "I see that you finally decided to get out of the car". She Say's leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah I was just thinking". Looking her up and down I notice a big stain on her shirt." Let me guess he's up from his nap". I couldn't help but to smile as I thought about my little guy who I haven't seen in three weeks. That's one of the worst things about traveling your not able to see your family only weeks at a time.

"Yup he's been waiting for you come in". She say's and opens the door and let's me in. I kiss her cheek as I walk into the house that I once lived."Sooooo where is h-".I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was being tackle on the floor by a two year old.

"Daddy, Daddy u ome".He say's as he squeeze's my face with his little hands and puts little kisses all over my face. I laugh and sit up with him clutched into my chest.

"Hey big guy I missed you". I said softly turning towards the toddler in my arms. Pulling back I sit him down and bend down to his level." Little man why don't you go watch TV so daddy can speak to mommy and then will have all the fun later o.k. said to him smiling brightly.

"Mama Oo".He said looking towards her.

"Yeah baby will go to the zoo or something, anything that you want". She said running her hand over his face and pushing him towards the living room.

Taking off my jacket I grab her hand and lead her over to the couch." Please sit down". Watching her sit down I couldn't help but take in her beauty for a second. Still as beautiful as ever. Long brown hair, big brown eyes, plumped lips that I kissed for over 6years." Candice let me get straight to the point .Candice baby I know that were going through a rough patch right now but I wanted to talk to you about the divorce".

**Candice's pov**

See I knew from the moment that this man walked through the door I had a feeling that he wanted to talk about that. It's always something with him. After 5years of marriage it's basically easy to see right through him.

"Randy listen I don't want talk about this right now, let's just spend sometime with RJ because he's been missing you for the past 3weeks and im not trying to disappoint him ok".

"Have you been missing me too?" He ask's me.

"What the hell did I just say? Not now ok but I will talk about this with you later. In the mean time I invited Trish and john and Melina and Adam over, I do want to work things out that's why were going on a triple date tonight". Too late at grabbing the couch I feel myself getting lifted up off the couch and being kissed hard.

"Mmm I love you so much baby you have no idea". He mumbles against my lips and and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Me too, me too". I laugh as I see our two year old son trying to climb on Randy's leg.

"Of course we couldn't forget you little man". He say's as he lifts him up along with me.

Mmmm im going to have to see how this goes if we want our marriage to continue.

**Ok so to me that was boring me need at least 4 reviews please….there's a lot more to come Melina/Adam and Trish/John.**


End file.
